


Alien Song

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frost, Thorn, and Bitter during Flower's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/gifts).



> Many thanks to my awesome beta jessa_anna. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Frost woke to Bitter shaking against her, his claws digging into her scales. “What?” she snapped, then she heard it.

The mournful, alien song of this strange court, singing for the dead mentor. She shivered as the wrongness of it thrummed around her heart, through her head. This court wasn't her court, their court, and this song wasn't their song. It was just wrong and she'd never wanted both to go home and for Moon to come comfort them so much in her life. But home was destroyed and Moon was busy standing beside Jade.

Thorn curled into with a whimper and Frost wrapped her arms around both of them. “Hush. It's okay, it's almost over.” She hoped it was, anyway. She shivered. “It'll be fine. We're together. That's all that matters.”


End file.
